Innocent
by Imprisoned
Summary: After being wrongfully accused for a horrible crime. This young man must face Azkaban prison. Reliving the hurtful words and actions of former friends.
1. Azkaban

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
As I sit on this cold hard concrete floor, I look back on my life and how I arrived in this beautiful place known as Azkaban. By beautiful I hope you understand that I meant horrid. It is impossible not to become cold, bitter, and sarcastic when you're trapped in a place like this. Since you are not here I'll give you a bit of a taste of everyday life here in Azkaban. Since we are the scum of the earth, it wouldn't make sense to spend a lot of money on us, so a piece of stale bread and a cup of water twice a day is all we get. For the first couple of days that I was here, I didn't get to eat because of the pesky fat rats that would steal my bread. I is impossible to explain the complete feeling of fear and emptiness that fills me when a dementor passes by. I've begun to develop a sense for when they are near, I know even when they pass on the floor above. I don't think I have a happy memory left for them to take. It is nearly impossible to sleep here, the floor is hard and cold as I've mentioned, and the screams and ramblings of the mad never stop. Thankfully I've held on to a bit of my sanity in this place. When I do fall asleep it is plagued with nightmares, dementors can reach those as well. I live a nightmare. Well I guess you're wondering who I am, and what I've done to have myself sent to this place. Well I tell you I did nothing I have been wrongfully accused, but no one believes me and everyone has abandoned me, those who had thought were my friends turned their backs and helped to sentence be to this horror. As for who I am.  
  
I am...  
  
A/N Hehehe, can you guess who it is.I have a few ideas as to who I make it. Tell me what you think please.


	2. My' Crime

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
I Am..........  
  
Chapter 2: 'My' Crime  
  
Harry James Potter. The famous Boy-Who-Lived. Now known as the Boy- Who-Turned-Evil-and-Killed. But I repeat, I was wrongfully accused. I was accused with the murder of Cedric Diggory.  
  
It was my fourth year at Hogwarts and I had been so excited to return to Hogwarts after the summer with my relatives and the events of the Quidditch World Cup. When we returned to school Dumbledore announced that he had the _great _idea to resurrect the Triwizard Cup and invited students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to come to Hogwarts to participate. Now Dumbledore wanted to protect us younger students so he placed an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire to prevent students under the age of seventeen to enter. But somehow my name was entered. I certainly didn't enter it; I didn't need anymore attention drawn to myself so I wouldn't have entered if I were of age. Nonetheless, I was entered and my name was called as the fourth champion. I had wished that it were a mistake and that Dumbledore would prevent me from participating but the old crackpot did nothing.  
  
But Ron, that git is a different story.  
  
One moment my moldy bread and water have arrived. It is truly amazing how much someone can look forward to old bread.  
  
Back to my old friend Ron. He of course, being the jealous person he is, thought I entered myself to gain more fame and money. Like I would need anymore. Just because he is as poor as filth doesn't mean he should turn against me. I think now he only started being my friend because of my name. I'm still surprised at how quickly he was able to turn away from our friendship and turn away from me. Also surprising is how quickly those naïve people out there will place aside the facts they knew about me and believe the great almighty _Daily Prophet_. All warning signs to what was to come. But that's a story for another time.  
  
The year continued and I was able to show Ron that I hadn't entered myself in the tournament. The tournament progressed with a dragon challenge, which I won, then a water challenge where my great big heart made me lose. The final challenge was a large maze, with the Triwizard Cup in the middle and whoever touched I first was supposed to be the winner. Cedric and I both reached the Cup at the same time and decided to grab it at the same time because we had both helped each other. But someone had turned the Cup into a portkey and we were both sent to a graveyard.  
  
Now here's the part that no one believes. Voldemort was there waiting for me, and because he wasn't needed Cedric was killed by PETTIGREW. NOT me. Then Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, prepared a potion with my blood and his forearm. Then the resurrected body of Voldemort can out of the potion. Voldie then proceeded to taunt and torture me. He then challenged me to a duel, then some weird thing happened with my wand making figures of my parents and Voldemort's other victims come from his wand. I then ran grabbed Cedric's body and returned to Hogwarts.  
  
I returned to Hogwarts. Mad-Eye Moody saw me and Cedric's body and immediately accused me of turning the Cup to a portkey and killing Cedric. I tried to explain but no one wanted to listen to a murderer. And that is 'my' crime.  
  
A/N Harry is talking to himself. Being constantly around his worst fear and the isolation of Azkaban and living with his memories he has turned a bit mad and has found a friend in himself. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
